cod_mw4_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
HK416
"Fully-automatic assault rifle. Low recoil for best-in-class accuracy." -In game description Real Life The HK416 is a piston-operated German assault rifle designed for military use. It has better accuracy and durability than most similar assault rifles. The HK416's unfailing accuracy and reliability come with a high price, but it is one of the best rifles in service today. It is used by German forces, but it has started to replace the M4 Carbine and M16 rifles in service with American special forces. Singleplayer The HK416 is a common weapon among Guardian and Navy SEAL forces. It is the starting weapon in many missions including: "Into The Breach", where it is equipped with a Red-Dot Sight; ". Multiplayer The HK416 is unlocked at level 55. The HK416 is tied with the Vepr for the lowest per-shot damage of any assault rifle. It kills in four to five shots based on range. It will kill in four shots out to about 42 meters. Headshots reduce the shots-to-kill by one at all ranges, which makes them very worthwhile. The HK416 shoots at 750 RPM, which gives it a miserably slow time-to-kill at close range. The HK416, like most other assault rifles, has moderate wall penetration. Accuracy is the HK416's strength. Its almost nonexistent recoil, which allows for accurate automatic fire at any range,is paired with beautifully clean iron sights. The HK416 handles like all of the other assault rifles when it comes to mobility, hipfire, and aim time. Magazines that the HK416 feeds from hold 30 rounds, which can be raised to 40 via Extended Mags. It has 90 rounds in reserve (180 with Scavenger), just like every other assault rifle. The HK416 has all of the standard assault rifle attachments available for use when they are unlocked. Its iron sights are very clean and clear, so optics aren't necessary. The Foregrip is useless thanks to the HK416's pinpoint accuracy. The Lightweight Grip speeds up aim time, and the Lightweight Stock allows the player to strafe enemies with ease. Both will aid in winning most gunfights. The HK416 is good to run with a Suppressor thanks to its consistant damage over range. Rapid Fire brings the HK416's rate of fire up to 900 RPM, but the accuracy and stability losses are significant; which makes it a bad attachment choice in most cases. Overall, the HK416 is out-damaged in most situations. Players should stick to ranges where its accuracy and range allow it to dominate other weapons. Optics: Reflex Sight - Weapon Level 1 Red-Dot Sight - Weapon Level 5 ACOG - Weapon Level 8 Holographic Sight - Weapon Level 11 Hybrid Sight - Weapon Level 13 Thermal - Weapon Level 16 Attachments: Foregrip - Weapon Level 2 Laser Sight - Weapon Level 3 Fast Mags - Weapon Level 4 Suppressor - Weapon Level 6 Lightweight Grip - Weapon Level 7 FMJ - Weapon Level 9 Lightweight Stock - Weapon Level 10 Long Barrel - Weapon Level 12 Extended Mags - Weapon Level 14 Rapid Fire - Weapon Level 15 Grenade Launcher - Weapon Level 17 Extinction Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles